Tug of War
by xxxxFrostbitexxxx
Summary: Jamie knew what he had to do. 1: He had to calm her down. If her figure keeps shaking then the ice will crack faster. 2: He had to get her mind off of the situation. It will help her calm down more. 3: He had to get Sophie out of there, even if it meant risking his own life, then so be it. A/N- NOBODY DIES!


**I OWN IT ALL! *Get's strange looks from people in the room* Alright, alright, I own nothing. A girl can dream...**

* * *

"Jamie! Jamie!" The little blonde girl exclaimed as she ran into her big brother, Jamie's, room. She climbed onto his bed and started jumping up and down on it, "Wake up! Wake up!"

Jamie groaned and pulled his covers over his head. _What could she want this time? It's, wh__at, __8 in the morning? And it's Saturday! _He thought. She continued bouncing on his bed chanting "Wake up!"

"Come on! Snow day!"

Jamie immediately sat up on his bed, making Sophie fall off the bed, "Snow day?" He jumped off his bed and ran up to his window. It has stopped snowing but the entire ground was covered in a white blanket of snow. He laughed and looked back at Sophie, who was struggling to get up because she kept slipping on a blanket that had fallen off his bed.

He ran over to her, picked her up, and threw her onto his back, "Wanna go play outside, Soph?"

She glared at him but the corner of her mouth twitched a little, "So you will wake up if it snow day, but you won't wake for me?"

Jamie gave a nervous laugh, "Uhhh no...I got excited at the fact that I would get to play with my favorite little girl in the world?"

"Uh huh. Sure. Now giddy up, horsey!" She giggled. He chuckled and darted out of the room.

**5 seconds later**

"Gotta put some decent clothes on first." He said as he came back to the room.

* * *

"Snowball fight!" Jamie exclaimed as soon as he and Sophie stepped outside. He grabbed some snow, made it into a ball, and threw at Sophie but not hard enough for it to hurt her.

She giggled and bent to the ground, rounding up some snow. Once a decent snowball was made, she threw it at her brother. Jamie knew it was coming but he let it hit him for the enjoyment that it gave Sophie, "I hit you!" She smiled.

Suddenly, something cold hit the back of his head, "Hey, Pippa." (Note- Pippa is NOT Jack's sister. She is actually the tall girl that Jamie hangs with. People think that Jack's sisters name is Pippa because the girl who voiced Pippa also voiced Jack's sister.) He turned around but it wasn't Pippa that hit him.

"Mommy!" Sophie laughed as she ran up to her. Jamie and Sophie's mom, Christine, bent down and picked Sophie up.

"Hey, mom." Jamie smiled, "What are you doing out here?"

"What? Can't a girl have fun playing in the snow in the middle of spring?" She smirked, her brown hair falling into her eyes, "Speaking of spring, why did your Jack Frost friend make it snow at this time of year?"

"Cause he's awesome like that." Sophie and Jamie said simultaneously.

"Jinx!" They said together.

"Double jinx!"

"Triple jinx!"

"Infinity jinx!"

"Oh I give up!" Jamie groaned with a fake frown on his face.

"I win!" The little girl giggled. She squirmed out of her mothers arms and ran up to Jamie. He ruffled her hair.

"Well I was getting ready to call your aunt over to watch you while I go for a walk, but since your both awake, would you like to go for a walk in the woods with me? We won't go far." Christine asked.

"Sure. But we have to get back before Jack starts looking for us. Don't want him to worry." The brunette shrugged.

Christine rolled her eyes with a smile. _'__Kids...' _She thought.

"Come on!" Sophie whined, pulling on Jamie's hand, "I've met turtles faster than you two!"

* * *

**1 hour later**

"...And then, Jack gave the guardians oath and then BOOM! He was officially a guardian!" Jamie exclaimed to his mom as they walked on a trail in the woods and right near the frozen river.

She laughed and ruffled his hair, "That's a very nice story, Jamie." That was about the third time he has told her this story yet, for some reason, she never got tired of it. She didn't believe in the guardians but at the same time, she had no idea how Jamie, how _anyone, _could come up with a story with so much detail and depth. Each time Jamie told it, he told it as if he actually _lived _it and not just adding himself into the story.

_'Either he just has a huge imagination, or the 'guardians' actually did exist.'_ Christine shook her head at the thought, _'Oh what am I thinking? The guardians aren't real...Are they?'_

"Sophie!" She was snapped out her thoughts by the terrified tone in her sons voice. Her heart almost stopped at what she saw. There, in the middle of the frozen-over lake, was her youngest child, ice starting to crack under her feet. How she got there, she had no idea. All that she could comprehend was her only son running onto the ice and stopping just couple feet in front of her because the ice between them started cracking.

Christine had no idea what was happening. She wanted to run to them. She wanted to run and scoop both of them up in her arms and go home. Though it felt as if her feet were glued to the ground. She was too in shock at the fact that her only children, the only thing left from her husband, are on the brink of death.

Sophie was scared, _terrified_. All she did was chase a butterfly while her brother and mom were talking, next thing she knew, she was in the middle of the lake.

"J-Jamie...I'm scared." The innocent 3 year olds voice quivered at the thought of one of them dying.

"It's alright, it's okay...You're gonna be fine." He reassured, though he wasn't completely sure. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as Sophie's foot slipped just a little, but she managed to keep her balance.

"Jamie, Sophie!" Christine yelled, tears swelling up in her eyes as she tried to take a step onto the ice. It cracked just a little where her foot was.

"Mom, don't! The ice will only crack more." Jamie said.

Sophie whimpered as the ice cracked more.

Jamie knew what he had to do.

1: He had to calm her down. If her figure keeps shaking then the ice will crack faster.

2: He had to get her mind off of the situation. It will help her calm down more.

3: He had to get Sophie out of there, even if it meant risking his own life, then so be it. She was his sister. She was only 3! She has barely even had the chance to live yet.

"It's alright! You're not gonna fall in."

"How do you know?"

"I'm Jamie Bennett! I know everything!" He smirked and gave a slight laugh.

She giggled lightly but then remembered the situation, "J-Jamie...I wanna go home..." She whispered, small droplets of water starting to drip down her face.

"I know, I know...Speaking of home, remember that time when we stayed up late in my room waiting for the Tooth Fairy? We watched movies, ate popcorn, and remember when we played tug-of-war?" He smiled at the thought of them being able to do that again once they get home.

She actually _laughed _and nodded, the situation drifting to the back of her head.

"Well you wanna do that again? Play tug-of-war?" She nodded, "Well since we don't have any rope, we'll have to use our hands. So I'm gonna reach my arm out and you grab it." He reached his arm out as far as he could.

Worry crossed over her features, but she reached her arm out anyway. She couldn't reach him. They were just a little too far apart.

"Jamie, I can't-"

"Try harder!"

"What if we-"

"Sophie, Soph, look at me." She gave a little cry but looked him in the eye, "You have to-" He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what might come. "You have to trust me." He soothed.

Trust him.

That's all she needed to do.

Christine watched in horror as the ice cracked more and more. She couldn't understand what Jamie and Sophie were saying, which means that she had no idea why Sophie suddenly look so...so calm.

She didn't understand what made her do what she did, but she did it anyway. "Guardians...Guardians please...If you are real, protect my children. I'll do anything. They're my life. I can't bare to lose them. Just please save them."

Sophie took a tiny step forward, but for all she knew, that tiny step could save her life...or it could end it.

"That's it, that's it...Just a little bit closer..."

He grabbed her hand. The second he did, he pulled her away from the ice and threw her across the lake and onto safety. _'She's alright...She's safe. We can go home.' _

He was too caught up in getting Sophie to safety that he completely forgot about the ice cracking under _his _feet.

The ice broke right under his feet.

"Woah!" He yelled in horror as his body dropped.

"Jamie!" Both his mom and sister yelled.

He expected death.

He expected freezing cold water to take over.

But it never came.

The water just touched his waist before something-no, _someone-_ grabbed his hand before pulling him back up onto the surface.

Something threw him onto the ground, gently. Ground that wasn't ice, but was soft snow. He was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug from Christine, "Jamie, Jamie, sweetheart, don't you dare scare me like that again."

"Mom, mom...mom...Can't breathe..." He squirmed. She lightened her hold on him but didn't let go.

What happened? What saved him from falling into the ice? He haven't a clue. His mom probably didn't either. They both are confused as horses would be if they gave birth to an elephant.

But the answer to his question was right in front of him. He looked behind him and saw a patch of white and blonde hair. He finally realized what it was once he recovered from the shock. Behind his mom was Jack Frost holding little Sophie on his hip with her head resting on his shoulder. They were both watching Christine hug Jamie to death.

Jack chuckled.

"What's so funny Jamie?" Jamie's mom asked him and looked at him.

He smirked. "Wasn't me mom."

She looked at him, confused.

"Then who-" Jamie laughed and turned her head towards Jack. Her eyes widened in shock. She stared at him. Just stared. She stood up slowly, still staring at him.

He awkwardly shifted from one leg to the other. "So, uh, hey? I'm Jack Frost...Nice to meet you. Jamie's told me a lot about you. You seem like a nice person...so...yeah."

She sees him.

The next thing she did was unexpected. Like, really unexpected.

She ran forward and hugged him. Jack fell backwards a little but kept his balance and kept Sophie on his hip.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much...Oh my gosh...I can't even explain how thankful I am..." He smiled and wrapped his free arm around her and hugged her back.

"I have a good theory. Anyway, I owe him. If it wasn't for him, no-one would believe in any of the guardians." She looked at him, confused, before remembering the story.

Sophie giggled and jumped out of Jack's arms and hugged Jamie. "Thank you." She whispered.

He bent down and hugged her back, "No problem, Soph. It's what siblings are for." She giggled.

Sophie pulled away and looked at Jack and Christine who were having a conversation with each other. Christine laughed at something Jack said.

"Jamie?"

"Yep?"

"Mommy and Jack look like they love eachother."

Unfortunately, everybody heard that.

"WHAT?"

"Gross!"

"Sophie, just no. That's so wrong. He's 18. He's too young and it would be just plain weird." Christine grimaced.

"Well I don't know. I'm only 318."

"What the fudge are you saying, Frostie?"

"I really don't know. Let's just pretend I never said that. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Deal."

And so, they all had a happy trip back to the house and once they got there, they all had hot chocolate and lived somewhat happily ever after...But they did it like a boss.

* * *

So...that happened.

I WILL UPDATE 'LOVE NEVER DIES' AS SOON AS I CAN! I've been working with dance, new stories, my uncle passed away, my ankle is sprained, and I just haven't had enough time. Though I will update when I can.

REVIEW!


End file.
